


A secret resolution...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [154]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, POV John Watson, Post-Reichenbach, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is alone in Baker Street for the last time...December 30th: Auld Lang Syne / Resolutions





	A secret resolution...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

The radio was broadcasting a New Year's Eve special program as John walks among the boxes and bags all over the flat. His mind was focused, not wanting to think too much about what he was doing. Moving out… Moving on…  _It’s been more than a year, it’s time for me to start anew and I won’t be able as long as…_  Pushing his thoughts and tears away, he tapes another box.

A few minutes later, his ears catch the song that was resonating in the flat… Auld Lang Syne. Closing his eyes, letting the words sink in his heart, he stops packing for a moment.

“Should Old Acquaintance be forgot, and never thought upon;”

_No, my friend, my love, I will always think about you!_

“The flames of Love extinguished, and fully past and gone:”

_How could it be possible, my love only grows day after day…_

“Is thy sweet Heart now grown so cold, that loving Breast of thine;”

_Never!_

“That thou canst never once reflect on Old Lang Syne…”

As the song came to an end, John made the resolutions to never forget his love for Sherlock… but to give himself a chance. Walking to the door, he dropped his keys for Mrs. Hudson on a table and left.

Leaving his old life and his broken heart behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sad again... sorry!


End file.
